No Time Like The Present
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: Rose wakes up early and decides to enjoy her favorite book by the fire, only to find the family has a visitor. / ScorRose fluff.


**No Time Like The Present**

* * *

Rose descended the stairs leading to the kitchen, her favorite book tucked under her arm. She hadn't bothered changing, she simply threw her favorite baby blue robe over the sweatshirt and pajama bottoms she had chosen to sleep in. A pair of fuzzy blue slippers covered her feet, padding gently on the hardwood floors. Her red curls were tied up, a mess atop her head.

She made a quick cup of tea before making her way toward the sitting room. She was pleased to find the fire already crackling in the hearth. Figuring her father probably started the fire before heading in to work for the day, she flopped down in her favorite chair beside the window.

Snow was falling gently, piling up on the windowsill. She smiled at the beautiful white blanket, gleaming in the early morning light. She took a sip of her tea before opening her book and letting it sit on her lap.

"Well, you are up early."

The familiar voice brought Rose to attention. Her head jerked up and she sloshed some tea onto her book and lap. She quickly picked up the book and shook it, hoping to get the liquid off the page before it smeared the ink. "What are you doing here?"

Scorpius leaned back on the couch where he had, much to Rose's dismay, been sitting the entire time. "Al invited me because, mum and dad are on holiday and I didn't want to go along."

"You would rather spend your Christmas here then on some fancy holiday with your parents?" She questioned, a smirk curving her lips. She sat her book back down on her lap.

"Yes." Scorpius's black traveling cloak was folded over his lap and his blond hair was tousled and damp from his travel. "I just arrived half an hour ago."

"Would've been nice if you let someone know you were here." Rose muttered, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Well, when I came in I started the fire and had just sat down to rest when you came down. I figured you would notice me but, you were kind of in your own world. Are you always up this early?"

Rose shrugged, "I find it is best to stay in routine, even when at home. I like to study or read for a while in the morning before class."

He nodded in response, "I hope you aren't angry I decided to come. Your mum and dad didn't seem to mind when Albus asked if he could have a friend stay."

"My mum and dad are not the type to turn anyone way, especially at Christmas time. When Albus and Lily could not go with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry to visit James at the reserve my parents were quick to offer to have them stay with us." Rose spread the pages of her book deftly as she spoke, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles forming from the spilt tea.

"Your mom and dad are good people." He smiled. His dark blue eyes seemed to gleam in the flickering light of the fire. His pale skin was milky white and his teeth were perfectly straight behind rose-colored lips.

 _He was quite a beautiful sight._

"Thank you."

They fell into an awkward silence, Scorpius shifting nervously on the couch and Rose flipping the corner of the pages in her book. "Well, anyway, I am glad you are here." Rose offered after a minute, her cheeks tingeing pink and she quickly turned her gaze back to her book to hide the blush.

"Really?" Scorpius's eyes were wide. He leaned forward inching closer to her, sitting on the edge of the couch.

The pink deepened to red as she nodded, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I wish I had known so I could have made myself more. . . presentable but, I am always happy to have company at Christmas. It makes things even more special, sharing it with everyone else."

"You are a truly beautiful person Rose Weasley." He reached out, taking her hand in his. "And don't worry, I am kind of liking the messy morning, book and tea, Rose Weasley. It makes me feel. . . closer. . . to you."

"Messy?" Rose titled her head to side slightly, frowning.

"I mean it in the best way possible." He added, shaking his head and chuckling. Squeezing her hand gently, he continued, "I think you are beautiful inside and out… at all times." He stood up, leaning down to press his lips to hers.

When he pulled away, still gently clutching her hand he smiled again. "Did I actually leave you speechless? It must be a Christmas miracle."

The red-head pulled her hand away and huffed, but smiled just the same. "You really mean all of that?"

"I most certainly do and I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I just could never find the right time to ask you out."

Rose smiled, getting to her feet, "Well, there is not time like the present." She stated before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for one more kiss.

* * *

 **an.** I love Scorrose :) **This is written for Mary for the Monthly fic exchange**. I am sorry it is so late and I really hope you enjoy it. Also for the Christmas Character's Competition – Jack Frost, write about Scorpius Malfoy.

 **[insert my usual witty disclaimer here]**


End file.
